Not A Freak
by Rider fangirl
Summary: Harry gets caught sneaking some food into his cupboard, and gets locked up in the yard like a animal. Guardian Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"Get your bloody arse to the kitchen Freak!"

Harry looked up, scared. What had he done this time? He wondered, and hurried to the kitchen. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, in a meek voice, his emerald eyes wide with fear. Uncle Vernon's face was purple with anger, and he pointed at the now messy kitchen. "You ungrateful brat! I told you to finish all your chores! "

"I did, Uncle Vernon." The small raven haired boy said, quietly, looking down at the muddy kitchen.

Uncle Vernon slapped the small boy. "Don't talk back to me you ungrateful freak!"

Harry looked up, "Look at the footprints, its too big for me, it's the size of Dudley's feet." He said quietly with a tinge of defiant .

Uncle Vernon backhanded the small boy again, and Harry tasted a coppery taste on his tongue. "You better not blame everything on Dudders, he's a sweet and smart boy, unlike you Freak!" Uncle Vernon spat, his face now blotchy.

"Sorry sir." Harry said, pushing down the defiance bubbling up in him at the injustice of it all. Uncle Vernon smirked smugly. "And no food tonight," he added ,sneering at the raven-haired boy. Harry nodded, his head down. He could try to sneak out of the cupboard tonight when all the Durselys are asleep.

Harry hurried to the cleaning cabinet and grabbed a rag, and a huge bowl to hold the water in.

* * *

Harry shifted on his worn cot, his stomach rumbling from hunger. From the kitchen a delicious armor of buttery rolls filled the small and cramped cupboard.

The raven-haired boy heard the sound of his relatives eating, and his stomach rumbled again. He heard his Aunt croon to Dudley, encouraging him to eat " Another helping of turkey and gravy dear?"

"That's my Dudders." He heard his Uncle Vernon said, praising Dudley on everything he does. Harry sighed, and hope there was going to be some left-over food he could sneak into his cupboard.

Dinner ended with, a delicious Carmel and chocolate sundae.

The small boy hoped his uncle was feeling generous, a small piece of bread, even a scrap would be nice, he thought wistfully.

Aunt Petunia opened the cupboard door, "go wash the dishes Freak! And if I find you sneaking even one scrap you will be sorry."

She screeched, a look of distain on her face.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said meekly, and got up. She would be watching him, he knew. She always does, if he as much as sneak a crumb he would get a beating for sure.

Harry washed the dishes, dried them, put them away, and wiped all surfaces. "Go to your cupboard!" Aunt Petunia snapped, and he was herded into his cupboard, and behind him, the door slammed shut. Leaving the raven-haired boy in the darkness.

Harry sat still listening to the bustling around, soon the TV was turned off , and the house was quiet, except for the sound of Uncle Vernon's snoring.

Quietly, Harry opened the door, and walked soundlessly, to the kitchen. The moonlight flooding the room was enough for the small boy to see by.

The small boy opened a cabinet door, and grabbed a loaf of bread at the back, and suddenly the kitchen lights turned on.

**Reviews make me happy and upload more ;)**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter**

Started by the sudden light, Harry stumbled back from the cabinet and spun around.

To see Uncle Vernon standing at the doorway, his face blotchy with red and purple. "Boy! What are you doing!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, and grabbed the small raven haired boy by the scruff. Shaking him until his teeth rattled.

"I know you would try to pull something like this! You good for nothing Freak!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, with rage, and punched Harry. The raven haired boy bent over in pain, as the sound of a bone cracking filled the air.

Uncle Vernon smiled menacingly, and toss the boy out into the yard.

Harry's glasses fell onto the cold grass, and he shakily picked it up. The small boy wiped the dirt of it, with a shaking hand, and he sat, leaning against the wall of the house. Desperately pressing against it, for warmth, and above him the moon seem to coldly mock him.

The small boy fell into a uneasy and cold sleep.

Harry woke up with a start as the cold water with a hose sprayed him awake. He looked up to see his Aunt Petunia standing over him, her lips curled up in a sneer.

"Get your sorry excuse of a person up, and go cook breakfast." She snapped, and walked back into the house. Shivering slightly from the cold water, he got up, and walked into the kitchen.

The small boy hurriedly started cooking breakfast, and while the bacon sizzled, he started setting the table.

Harry decided to sneak a bacon, since his stomach was rumbling with hunger. As he reached into the pan, Aunt Petunia walked into the room, and she rushed over, leaning over him.

"You ungrateful Freak, how dare you steal from us. You're lucky was feed and cloth you!" She snarled angrily, and smile making he small boy scared.

"Well if you want _so bad, take it!_" She said, and grabbed the small boy's hand, and pressed it onto the stove.

The rave haired boy screamed in pain as the heat burned his hand. Still smiling, she pushed him out the kitchen to the yard.

"And stay there Freak!" She said, locking the sliding door.

The raven haired boy bent over his burned hand, tears stinging his eyes. Fiercely he swallowed, he was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, there was two men in the headmaster's office.

"My boy, I want you to do something for me." The twinkling blue eyed man said.

"What is is Albus?" The greasy haired man said, impatiently. "I have a potion to make."

"I need you to check on Harry Potter." Albus said, and immediately the greasy haired man bristled.

"I'm sure the savior of the wizarding world is fine, being pampered and loved." Snape spat, sneering.

"My boy-" Albus began to be cut off, "Fine you meddling old coot!" He said, and swept out of the room, his black cape billowing out behind him.

**Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter of Not A Freak.**

Harry woke to a familiar screeching of his aunt.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to be blinded with sunlight. His aunt was looming over him, her lip curled up in a sneer at him. "Get up!_ Freak._" She spat the last word with distaste, glaring at the cowering raven haired boy in front of her.

Harry slowly got up, wincing at the soreness some bruises inflicted from being tossed out the previous day.

She thrust a list of chores at him, "By the time Vernon is home you better be done with it, or he'll sort you out." She added maliciously , the boy in front of her flinched, knowing it means he'll be kept out for another night without food. Or receive a beating.

He nodded and watched her stalk back into the house, and turned his attention to the list. And he hurried do the first thing on the list, pulling up the weeds in his Aunt's flower beds.

With a small sigh, he turned and knelt down to start pulling out the weeds.

* * *

"**BOY!**"

Harry looked up at the yell and gulped , the he inched into the living room, "Yes Uncle Vernon?" He asked, keeping his head down.

"You should bloody well know what happened!" Uncle Vernon roared angrily, and Harry cocked his head a bit to the side, "Sir?" He asked, timidly.

"Boy! Don't you lie to me, you ungrateful freak! Dudders told me exactly what happened!" He yelled, his face turning blotchy with red and purple.

" I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you are talking about."

Uncle Vernon held up a broken laptop, "Dudders told me you knocked over my laptop when you were dusting!" He snarled, a angry glint in his eyes, and Harry started taking small unnoticeable steps away from him.

"But-but I didn't, Uncle Vernon." The small boy protested quietly.

"Don't lie to me, _freak_." He snarled angrily. Viciously, he slapped the raven haired boy , throwing him across the room and slamming his head into into the wall. And darkness appeared at the edge of his vision.

And he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Sorry for the cliffie , anyways, reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Harry opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as a harsh light blinded him.

After getting used to the light he sat up, his whole body screaming in agony.

And he looked around in confusion. _What am I doing in the yard?_ He wondered. His head ached and he and tried to get up and stretch.

Something around his neck pulled him right back down with a loud rattle, and he touched his neck in confusion. He felt a leather band around his neck, and something was chained to it, he followed it, to see a chain. _Why am I wearing a dog collar?_

Harry sat down with a thud to think about it, and the back door slammed open. Dudley stepped out sniggering at Harry, "Dad said _freaks_ like you belong in a cage." He explained gleefully .With that snide remark, Dudley sneered and tossed a loaf of old bread and a water bottle into the mud for Harry. The back door slammed shut behind him, and Harry dove down to catch the loaf of stale bread. He missed by a few inches and the bread fell with a plop into the mud. The raven haired boy picked it up sadly and tried to wipe the mud away, in vain, with his already muddy shirt.

Finally giving up, he tore off the piece of the bread that are still edible and sat down to chew on it. Harry looked up to see his Uncle standing in front of the enclosure sneering at him, when he heard the back door open again.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"Harry asked, putting down the bottle of water.

His Uncle unlocked the enclosure, and pushed a piece of paper into his hands, "Your chores to do outside." He said brusquely ,and turned to leave, remembering something he turned back to him. "I want to see the garden nice and free of weeds when I get back." He added and shouted a goodbye to Dudley and Aunt Petunia and headed to his car.

Harry looked down at the list of chores and got to work. The sun shone down on the boy, and the shirt Harry has on been torn on places making him vulnerable to sunburn. Sweat dripped down from his forehead into his eyes and he lifted a dirt covered hand to wipe it away. Harry heard a loud sniggering and turned to see Dudley and his rat like friend, Piers.

"_Freak, freak, freak."_ Dudley chanted sneering down at the small boy in front of him.

"Dad said _freaks_ are good for nothing, and belongs in zoos" He said, and the two boys threw small stones at him. Giving Harry small cuts and bruises. Harry curled up into a ball, biting his lips, determined not to make a sound.

* * *

Soon the two left the cowering boy curled up in the dirt, bored from the lack of sound and pleas they usually got. Harry slowly uncurled himself and got back to pulling weed after weed. He finished weeding and moved on to his next chore silently, feeling light headed and thirsty. He took a gulp of water from his water bottle, his head pounding and got back to work. Soon the sun set and Harry heard the car pull up into the driveway, and he finished his last chore just as his Uncle Vernon walked into the yard.

He looked around the tidy yard and nodded satisfied, and walked back into the house for dinner after locking Harry back into the enclosure. The raven haired boy sighed and laid back on the grass, staring up the the sky, a darker blue, dappled with some purple, orange and pink. From the house he heard the Dursley's laughing and eating dinner.

**Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Severus Snape was currently pacing back and forth in his dungeon, muttering angrily about meddling old had finished cleaning the dungeon and gotten ready for the start of the school year. There was no other excuse to not to check on the boy. Severus sighed, and Disapparated with a quiet crack.

He arrived in Surrey, in the middle of a sidewalk and looked around to be greeted by the sight of identical looking houses- same hedge- almost everything. The stars was twinkling happily and with a sigh, he headed up to Number 4 Privet Drive. He looked around cautiously and pulled out his wand whispering a soft- "Alohomora."

The door opened with a soft _click _Severus stepped into the house quietly, closing the door behind him. He went up the stairs quietly, his wand in front of him. He opened the first door to see a fat Dudley snoring loudly his toys scattered around the room. He closed the door with a look of disgust, and turned down to the next room. The next room was two people sleeping soundly. And he shook his head moving to the last bedroom- it was full of broken toys everywhere. Severus closed the door, frustrated.

_Where was Potter?_ He asked himself silently, and headed down the stairs. He glanced around the rest of the house, _still no Potter._

He thought for a moment and whispered, "Point me to Potter."

The wand spin in in his palm, and pointed out the backdoor. Severus frowned and glided to the back door. It was locked. Whispering a soft "Alohoroma," he stepped out into the damp grass. The moon cast silvery light over the shrubs. At first, he didn't notice the small enclosure hidden in the shadows by the hedge- then he noticed the chain that led into it. His brow furrowed and a sneaking suspicion crept into his mind. He followed the chain, to see the body attached to it.

He stepped into the shadows, muttering "Lumos!" under his breath. His wand sparked and lit, giving off a bright light. With a expression of disbelief, he saw Harry collared and curled up on the 's body was littered with mud, small cuts and bruises. Severus cursed loudly, and picked up the limp body he turned and Disapparated with a _crack._

**Reviews please! **


	6. Chapter 6

Severus appeared at the gates of Hogwarts and he hurried up to the castle, shifting the unconscious boy to a more comfortable position. He took long brisk strides, the moon shining down at him. The front doors opened for him as he performed a wandless charm and swept inside. He found Minerva McGonagall, a rather strict and ruffled looking woman, waiting for him with her arms crossed."Albus told me to meet you here. What in the _world_ is going on here, Severus?" she asked, not seeing the small body he was holding.

He ignored her and headed for the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing out behind him. Minerva hurried after him. He sighed in exasperation. "That old coot, Dumbledore, sent me to check on the Potter boy," he said. Minerva peered around them, matching her strides to his. "I don't see Harry anywhere," she said after a moment. _Merlin help me_, Severus thought, annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm carrying him, Minerva."

She looked in down in his arms to see the small boy he was carrying. She gasped. "What did those Muggles do to him?"

"Lots of things," he replied darkly. As they neared the Hospital Wing, Madame Promfrey hurried over to the pair and gasped as she saw the various bruises and cuts. "What did those Muggles did to him?" she demanded indignantly. And without waiting for his answer, she took him out of Severus's arms and put him onto one of the beds in the Hospital Wing.

"Episkey." Madam Promfrey said briskly, waving her wand over Harry. Immediately the cuts and bruises disappeared.

"Will he be okay?" Minerva asked anxiously, gazing down at the small sleeping body of Harry Potter. Madam Promfrey nodded. "He'll be fine by morning," she reassured her, conjuring up a glass of water and setting it on the small table beside him.

"I'll stay here with him," Severus added, watching the boy. The two women nodded and both left, talking quietly.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
